


Is it by design or Random Fate?

by Potato_bandit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alter Wrath, CoS AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_bandit/pseuds/Potato_bandit
Summary: When Alphonse and Edward finally settle down in a small village, Alphonse finds himself seeing a few familiar faces.One, in particular, catches his eye.A.k.a My Alter Wrath Au years in the making.(Title is a work in progress.)





	Is it by design or Random Fate?

 They were grey. His eyes were grey and they were nothing like what Alphonse Elric remembered. What he remembered very clearly was purple–purple that pleaded with him to join him on his journey for redemption, yet there was no denying the rest of the person who was hunched over in the alleyway a week ago.

 It really was bound to happen, eventually wasn’t it? He had already seen many people whom he had known back in Amestris. Hell, when he and his brother moved to the town one of the first people to greet them was Izumi and Sig Curtis. And while it was surprising seeing his old teacher looking only a touch healthier than the last time he saw her, seeing this world’s Wrath was downright unnerving.

 Ever since that day, fading nightmares made their comeback and sleep evaded him. He awoke most nights to sweat drenched sheets, ears ringing whilst he tried to catch his breath: Reminding himself that he wasn’t underground anymore, his brother was only a room rather than a world away and he was safe. Then, when he sat up, trying his best to read the books that his brother had filled their shelves with, another thought always wormed its way into his mind. Although I got out, although I’m safe, Wrath is gone–given in exchange for the chance to see my brother again.

_And I never said thank you._

* * *

 

It was at that moment at 4 in the morning that Alphonse came to a decision: he was going to find him again. Closing the book that laid on his lap,he thought about what he knew of the other teen. His clothes had looked a little worse for wear and his pants were far too short on him now but he still needed suspenders to hold them up. Which was common seeing as this wasn’t the richest town in Germany.

 The people in town obviously knew him, their last meeting had confirmed that. When they had seen the boy running down the road they had called out in a familiar way, calling him by his name and reminding him of future plans they had with them. He would just ask around, hope to find him, possibly befriend him and after that… He really didn’t know. His tired excitement fogged his brain as he got up and placed the book away.

 It was almost too easy to find out more about Rudi. From what Alphonse could scrounge up was that he was the eldest of 7 children of the Klien family that used to live in the manor that now housed Nikolaus Lehmann and his young bride. But Alphonse was not interested in the Lehmann’s. The Kliens had been hit hard by the economy’s downfall and had skipped town when debt collectors had come knocking.

 Leaving behind their eldest son, the only one capable of taking care of himself. The townspeople talked about his family with disdain and sympathy for the boy, all claiming they did their best to make sure he was doing fine but often were unable to spare the resources that he needed.

 When asked about where he could be found, people laughed and vaguely gestured around themselves claiming that the boy was like a ghost. Alphonse would laugh along because Wrath was just as hard to find when he was in a mood. Some, however, claimed he was usually found by the butchers because the Curtis family had taken a shine to him.

So, it was where Alphonse decided to start his search.

* * *

 

 

The boy was following him and they were not doing a great job of it. He was pretty far back but to be fair you’d have to be pretty good to get past Rudi now. Two years of avoiding particularly nasty debt collectors and the local gang will set your bar high.

 Rudi knew little about the boy following. His name was Alphonse Elric, he and his brother moved to the village a month ago. Rudi’s only interaction with him was when he knocked the poor kid over. He had hastily apologized but the other hadn’t even replied. As he jumped the broken gate that put him on the overgrown path home, Rudi wondered if Alphonse was the type to be vengeful. It was when he could hear the other boy fumble with the gate, he decided to turn around with a sigh.

 “What do you want Elric?” he called, taking in the sight of Alphonse who looked as though he was found with his hand in the biscuit jar.

His mouth flapped open and shut as he seemed to struggle with what to say. Rudi stormed back towards the gate slamming his hands down on the wood to stare up at the boy with one eyebrow raised.

“ Well?”

“How do you kno-know who I am?” He finally let out as a moment of more silent.

“ You tend to notice the coming and going of people in this town,” Rudi replied.

“ You’re obviously not with Samson and his lot so I’ll ask you again. What do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first time actually putting my ideas to paper and posting them for the world to see.
> 
> So big shout out to Fizzy a.k.a alwrath.com who stuck with me through the umms and uhhs of making this fic and for being the beta for it.


End file.
